The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors
The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors (死徒二十七祖, shito nijuunanaso) are the aristocratic elite of the vampires. The original group were those of the Dead Apostles who escaped from their role as the "emergency rations" of the True Ancestors, but it currently refers to the distinct factions amongst the Dead Apostles due to some having been succeeded by new generations of Dead Apostles. Some of the originals, more than half, have been sealed away by the Church and some have been annihilated, changing the leadership of the different factions throughout the generations as they have been replaced, while others still reign as Ancestors in the present era. There are some missing numbers yet to be replaced, as they have been executed by the Church, sealed by the Church, or they are atoning for their sins. The sealed Ancestors are stored in coffins within the Church under eternal imprisonment because they are unable to be totally destroyed. The factions following these Ancestors are still in good condition without their leaders, and they are currently gaining strength to either take back their Ancestor or destroy them. Those who are over four thousand years old from the Age of Gods are referred to as the Elder Title (エルダータイトル). There are those who favored establishing kingdoms consisting of Territories, Dead Apostles, and the Dead, and there are some exceptional members who possess neither a Territory or a coven. The oldest favor Territories, while those who transformed from the culmination of pursuing magecraft have little interest in such power. The main reason why the group remains in some form after years of repeated killing and destruction among each other and hunts from the Church is because one Ancestor acts as the prophet. Declaring the Rose Prophecy (薔薇の予言), she always foresees the death of those Ancestors and warns them so they may prepare successor immediately. Louvre was given the message "--Tonight, Death will appear before thee" around three hours before his death. They are mainly non-agressive against one another, and there are two main factions in the present. They can be considered an organization with power rivaling the Church and Mage's Association. Attributes They are very powerful beings, and many have the ability to utilize Reality Marbles. Their general rankings are not determined exclusively by how powerful he or she is individually, but rather the paramount danger he or she poses to humanity. Those within the first ten ranks cannot be defeated by normal concepts, as they themselves are fantasy much like members of the Phantasmal Species. Those who live in fantasy can only be defeated by fantasy that is greater than themselves. Furthermore, for those who have reached the Ancestor class, it is possible to exist as a phantom even after losing the physical body. Those who have completely lost their original bodies are Nrvnqsr Chaos, Stanrobe Calhin, Night of Wallachia, Gransurg Blackmore, Caubac Alcatraz, and Michael Roa Valdamjong. They are, on average, capable of facing Servants in battle, but, as both are types of beings that live in mystery, such battles would come down to "having the means of killing the other guy somehow." Servants will generally hold a slight advantage, barring compatibility issues, and the Knight classes, Saber, Archer, and Lancer will all be able to have solid fights. While Saber's Excalibur is extremely effective against those who overwhelm by material quantity and alienness, there are those capable of surviving being hit by Excalibur-class attacks through pure endurance. At the same time, those same ones with extreme endurance would have a tough time with Lancer's Gae Bolg. ORT, to which Earth's rules don't apply, and Primate Murder can be called in a league of their own above both Ancestors and Servants. The qualifications to be considered part of the group are rather loose, as it includes Dead Apostles created by Crimson Moon himself, magi who became vampires through their own magical powers, and even blood-sucking creatures other than Dead Apostles. While Michael Roa Valdamjong is seen as an Ancestor, being an original one created by the White Princess, he is ranked as "Extra" outside of the regular twenty-seven because they consider him to be a heretic who does not uphold the ideals of regular vampires. Arcueid Brunestud considers them to be a group of twenty-eight, but the rest of the group do not due to Roa seeking eternity outside of the partial immortality granted once becoming a Dead Apostle. Aylesbury Valesti One major event for the Ancestors is the Aylesbury Valesti (アルズベリ・バレステイン) ritual established by Crimson Moon that involves the revival of The Dark Six. It is a grand ritual the Ancestors have been preparing for decades, and it has come together in the rural country side of Aylesbury, England over the last ten years. It is suggested that the ritual, performed much earlier in the 1970s for unknown reasons, resulted in the world's mana being dried up in Fate/Extra. Transformed from a village in ruin from depopulation into an industrial area by investment in factories from V & V Industries (V＆Vインダストリィ), it resembles a medieval town with unmatched concrete factories. Both the Mage's Association and the Church are in a three-way deadlock with the Ancestors, and even with the looming threat of hell, neither side wants to work with the other. There exists only a temporary pact not to act on the area. Everything that has gone into the area has been done by human power, and legit funds and labor provided by Van-Fem were what built the out of date factories on land that was commercially worthless. Even if it is a farm for Dead Apostles, those on the side of the supernatural will be unable to intervene with it as long as it is run by innocent people with fair methods. Only when the fairness of the situation has collapsed can they interfere. The ritual is the earnest desires for all Dead Apostles, and at least six Ancestors will be participating. Those more recent ones from magus backgrounds are not able to attend, limiting it to only the very old Dead Apostles. Only those with "original blood" will be invited, including Ortenrosse, who is running it, Altrouge, Van-Fem, Merem Solomon, and Blackmore. As Ortenrosse is leading it, there are no Ancestors capable of declining. Van-Fem has only provided capital without actually actively working with it. Merem has no interest in the "old fashioned" ritual, only wishing to stop it and kill Altrouge, and before the importance of the ritual, Blackmore wishes to kill her as well. They are both willing to work together on killing her before attempting to kill each other. Category:Group & Organizations Category:Melty Blood Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Vampire Characters